the christmas wish
by the-memory-remains
Summary: HPDMObwohl die Zauberer nicht an Götter oder dergleichen glauben, wagt sich der reinblütige Draco Malfoy in eine Kirche, um dort einen Wunsch loszuwerden, der ihm schon seit längerer Zeit auf der Seele liegt.


Titel: The Christmas-Wish

Inhalt: Obwohl die Zauberer nicht an Götter oder dergleichen glauben, wagt sich der reinblütige Draco Malfoy in eine Kirche, um dort einen Wunsch loszuwerden, der ihm schon seit längerer Zeit auf der Seele liegt.

Rating: Slash PG 16

Pairing: HP/DM

Art: Slash-Fanfiction

Genre: Romanze

Platz: 11 für x-mas WB

The Christmas-Wish

# Draco #

Draco saß in der großen Halle umringt von allen Slytherins, die ihn anbeteten. Von der einen Seite Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy, die alle zusammen höchstens einen IQ von einem Weißbrot hatten. Auf der anderen Seite von ihm ging es auch nicht viel niveauvoller zu mit Nott und Bullstrode.

Draco seufzte leise, seit sein Cousin, Blaise, nicht mehr da war, nervte ihn einfach alles, da es niemand wagte ihn anzusprechen, schwieg er die meiste Zeit und sprach nur noch im Unterricht, oder um Potter einen seiner Sprüche an den Kopf zu werfen. Auch wenn ständig jemand in seiner Nähe war, fühlte er sich auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise einsam.

So nahm der blonde Slytherin auch dieses Mal sein Frühstück stumm zu sich, als er plötzlich das Flattern von Flügeln wahrnahm.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch neben seinem Teller, landete seine Eule Friedrich, sie hatte ein pechschwarzes Gefieder und bernsteinfarbene Augen. Dem Eulerich war eine Pergamentrolle an den Fuß gebunden, die Draco ihr abnahm, während er ihr über die weichen Federn streichelte. Er gab ihr etwas von seinem Frühstücksschinken, Friedrich erhob sich in die Lüfte und verschwand in die Eulerei von Hogwarts.

Der Slytherin betrachtete die gelbliche Rolle und erkannte das grüne M, das Siegel der Malfoys. Er fragte sich, was seine Eltern von ihm wollten, da er am nächsten Morgen sowieso nach Hause fahren wollte. Stirnrunzelnd brach er das Siegel, entrollte das Pergament und las leise:

_Guten Morgen Draco,_

_Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass es nicht_

_Möglich sein wird Dich über Weihnachten_

_Wieder bei uns aufzunehmen._

_Deine Mutter und Ich werden schon am Abend_

_Nach Italien in die Toskana abreisen, um deinen_

_Onkel Silvius Malfoy zu besuchen._

_Wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir wieder da sind._

_Schulleiter Dumbledore und Professor Snape_

_Wissen schon Bescheid._

_Gruß_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Seufzend las er sich den Brief noch ein zweites Mal durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verlesen hatte. Aber die Zeilen veränderten sich nicht. Er müsste Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen, ganz alleine.

/Na toll! Ist ja wunderbar. Blaise ist nicht da, Mutter und Vater machen Urlaub und ich darf hier versauern. Wirklich toll//

Draco hatte zu Ende gegessen und stand auf, um sich fertig zu machen für Hogsmeade. Es war der letzte Termin für die Hogwartsschüler, bevor die meisten am nächsten Morgen nach Hause fahren würden.

Eine gute Stunde später war er fertig und wollte sich klammheimlich vom Acker machen, aber schon als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hätte. Denn Pansy Parkinson Schreckschraube von Slytherin, sowie Crabbe und Goyle saßen wartend auf dem Sofa.

So gingen sie nun zu Viert nach Hogsmeade in den Honigtopf, wo Draco zum Glück die beiden Gorillas loswurde. Aber leider ließ sich Parkinson nicht genauso leicht abschütteln. Der blonde Slytherin rannte im Zick-Zack-Kurs zu den Drei Besen, wo er ein wenig Abstand gewinnen konnte, aber immer noch hörte er die kreischende Stimme von ihr, die ihm hinter her rief:

„Draciiii... Spatzi! Warte doch auf miiiiiiich!"

Panisch blickte sich der Erbe der Malfoys um und entdeckte nicht weit von hier eine kleine Kirche. Noch einmal schaute er zurück, bevor er den Weg zu dieser Kirche mit einem Sprint erreichte. Er riss die Türe auf, schlüpfte hinein und ließ sie wieder ins Schloss fallen. Noch eine Weile lehnte er mit dem Rücken an der Türe und verschnaufte. Erst nach einigen Momenten sah er sich in dem kleinen Gebäude um. Von innen betrachtet, wirkte die Kirche doch etwas größer.

Vorne sah er einen Steinaltar, darüber hing ein bronzenes Kreuz und davor standen einige Kerzen. Auf der linken Seite war ein kleines Becken mit einer Flüssigkeit darin und rechts hing ein Bild von einer Frau in langen Gewändern mit einem heiligen Schein und einem Baby auf dem Arm.

Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille, die nur von seinen Schritten durchbrochen wurde, als er nach vorn ging und sich auf eine der vielen Holzbänke niederließ. Er war viel zu erstaunt irgendetwas zu denken oder gar zu bemerken, dass er sich mächtig erschrak, als ihn jemand antippte.

Er sprang auf die Füße, wobei er strauchelte und wieder mit seinem Po auf die Bank fiel.

„Autsch.", ächzte er.

„Entschuldigen Sie Mister. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", wurde Draco freundlich von einem kleinen Mann, in einer braunen Kutte gefragt.

„Ähm..., nein... ich , ich wollte nur...", stotterte der Blonde. Der Mann hatte eine Ruhe verströmende Aura, die auf Draco sehr respekteinflößend wirkte, es war anders als bei seinem Vater, da war es eher Angst und bei Snape, er war sein Vorbild und ein großartiger Tränkemeister, doch diesen kleinen dicken Mann kannte er gar nicht und er hatte schon solch ein Wirkung auf ihn.

„Möchtest du eine heiße Tasse Tee mit mir trinken?", erkundigte der Mann freundlich, den Draco als Mönch identifiziert hatte.

Draco nickte ohne zu überlegen und folgte ihm durch den Altarraum in eine kleinere Stube. Es duftete darin nach Zimt und Orange, was dem allen einen weihnachtlichen Touch gab.

Der Mönch wies Draco einen Platz zu und verschwand in der Küche, um ihnen einen Tee zu kochen. Wenige Momente später kam er mit einem Tablett wieder, auf dem ein Kännchen, zwei Tassen und Kekse standen.

„Mein Name ist Martin. Wie du sicher schon erkannt hast, bin ich Mönch in dieser Kirche.", stellte er sich vor.

Draco nickte stumm, während er an seinem heißen Tee nippte.

„Weißt du, es kommt selten vor, dass jemand hier her kommt, weil die Zauberer nicht an Gott glauben. Für sie ist alles aufgrund der Magie entstanden. Sie haben festgelegt, dass auf all die vielen unbeantworteten Fragen, wie wo man herkommt und so weiter, es nur eine einzige Antwort gibt und zwar die Magie.

Doch die Muggel suchten ihre Antworten in Religion und dem Glauben an Gott oder aber an die Evolutionstheorie.", erklärte Martin mit sanfter Stimme.

Draco verstand zwar nicht, was er mit Evolutionstheorie meinte, aber von diesem komischen Gott hatte er schon mal gehört. Aber am allergrößten war die Frage, die er dem Mönch auch nun stellte:

„ Sind Sie ein Zauberer?"

Martin lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf: „ Nein, ich bin kein Zauberer und bevor du weiter nachhakst, ich bin auch kein Muggel sondern ein Squib."

Wieder nickte der Slytherin nur. Die zeit verging, Martin erzählte ihm eine ganze Menge und langsam taute auch Draco auf. Er hatte zwar nur 3 oder 4 Sätze zu Stande gebracht, aber es war mehr als sonst.

Am Ende ihres Gesprächs, als es schon wieder Abend wurde, meinte Martin zu ihm, er solle es auch mal mit einem Gebet versuchen, vielleicht wenn er Glück hatte, erhörte Gott ihn. Draco blieb stumm, denn innerlich betete er seit diesem bekloppten Brief und noch viel früher jeden Abend, nur wusste er da noch nicht, dass die Muggel es als beten bezeichneten. Immer wieder ein und die gleichen Worte / Bitte, lass mich nicht einsam sein. Besonders nicht Weihnachten./

Nachdenklich begab er sich nun nach Hogwarts, das Essen hatte er schon verpasst, aber es war nicht schlimm, er hatte sich in Hogsmeade genug Süßigkeiten für einen Monat gekauft. So steuerte er nun direkt den Kerker an, doch schon in der Vorhalle wurde sein Plan durchkreuzt. Er sah nämlich Potter und seine beiden Freunde auf der anderen Seite, normalerweise würde er ja hingehen und Potter beschimpfen, damit es ihm besser ging, doch irgendwie brachte es nichts. So huschte er hinter eine der Steinstatuen und wartete, bis die Drei weitergingen.

Als sie schon fast außer Hörweite waren, kam er aus seinem Versteck heraus und ging schnell seines Weges in die Kerker. Was er nicht bemerkte: Harry drehte sich noch einmal um, da er ein Geräusch gehört hatte und sah ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen kam, ganz Slytherin war bei seinen Familien Zuhause, außer Draco. Er saß vor einem Fenster in der Bibliothek und beobachtete weiße Schneeflocken, die tänzelnd auf den Boden glitten. Ein langgedehnter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er plötzlich an die Schulter gefasst wurde und grob heruntergerissen wurde.

Er erkannte denjenigen nicht, da alles so schnell ging und dann war er auf einmal in einem kleinen Raum mit einem Bücherregal und einem kleinen Sofa darin.

„Was?", wollte er verwirrt wissen und schaute sich seinen Entführer genauer an.

„Potter! Was sollte das?", keifte er, als er Harry erkannte.

# Harry #

Schon als er am Abend ins Bett ging, war sein Plan für den morgigen Tag ausgereift. Er hatte wochenlange Beobachtungen geführt. Hermine würde sagen, es wäre mal wieder sein Heldenkomplex, der auftrat, aber Harry selbst sah es ein wenig anders.

Er hatte gesehen, wie Malfoy den Brief las und von Zeile zu Zeile blasser wurde, dann hatte er auch noch zufälliger Weise mitbekommen, wie Snape und Dumbledore sich darüber unterhielten, dass Malfoy als einziger Slytherin Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen solle.

Genau darin sah Harry seine Chance alles wieder gut zu machen. In seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er alles so gut gemacht wie er konnte, doch wenn er sich an die Treffen mit Malfoy erinnerte, wurde ihm immer klarer, wie viel Mist er doch gebaut hatte.

Sein sehnlichster Wunsch war es immer ein normaler Junge zu sein. Früher bei den Dursleys, weil sie ihn unnormal und einen Freak nannten und dann als er nach Hogwarts kam, weil er den schwarzen Magier Lord Voldemort als Baby besiegt hatte.

Doch wenn er an Malfoy dachte, sah er bis vor kurzem auch nur den verwöhnten Schnösel, der keinerlei Gefühl hatte.

„Merlin, Potter! Sag mir jetzt endlich was das sollte!", fuhr er ihn weiter an.

Harry beobachtete Draco eine ganze Weile, wie er begann zu schimpfen, sich immer weiter in Rage redete und kein Punkt oder Komma fand. Es amüsierte Harry, der auf dem kleinen Sofa saß und nach einer Weile Draco an seinem Pullover zog, so dass dieser mit einem Plumps neben Harry landete. Der blonde Slytherin verstummte.

Ein tiefes Lachen durchbrach die Stille des Raumes. Grüne Augen blitzten Graue freudestrahlend an.

„Malfoy, du bist einfach zu komisch.", meinte Harry, während er sich die strubbeligen Haare aus den Augen strich.

„Potter, sag mir jetzt endlich was du vor hast! Warum hast du mich hier her geschleppt? Ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit _dir _zu verschwenden."

„Ach wirklich? Hast du das Malfoy? Das wage ich zu bezweifeln und außerdem kommen wir hier eh nicht wieder vor heute Abend heraus. Ich habe einen Zauber auf den Raum gelegt, so dass du nicht wieder flüchten kannst."

„Potter was soll der ganze Mist?", fragte Draco dessen Stimme nicht mehr zornig klang oder verwirrt sondern einfach nur leise und resigniert.

Harry sah den Slytherin immer noch an. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor ihren Nasen erschienen zwei Tassen mit heißem Kakao, was Draco nicht bemerkte, der Gryffindor hatte in dessen Kakao einen Trank mitgemischt, der ihn zum Reden brachte. Er griff nach seiner und nahm einen großen Schluck, stellte die Tasse zur Seite, doch seinen Blick hatte er noch immer auf Malfoy gerichtet.

„Ich wollte nur mal mit dir sprechen, ohne die anderen.", der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn an.

„Aber wieso?", wisperte Draco laut denkend.

Harry grinste den Blonden an. Er ging aber nicht auf dessen Frage ein. Stattdessen begann er eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch.

„Was meinst du wird England dieses Jahr die Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen? Sie haben eine Menge gute Spieler dazu bekommen."

Verwirrt über den Themenwechsel antwortete der Slytherin: „ Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, aber die irische Nationalmannschaft ist einfach besser."

Es entstand eine hitzige Diskussion über Quidditch, aber schon bald schweiften die beiden ab und Draco begann zu erzählen.

„Blaise Eltern haben ihn nach Durmstrang geschickt, weil mein Vater es so wollte. Er meinte, Blaise hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich. Es ist so öde ohne ihn.", erklärte Draco.

Harry schwieg, es fühlte sich einfach richtig in diesem Augenblick an.

„Und dann haben sie mir einen Brief geschickt, sie sind in der Toskana und können mich nicht gebrauchen. So wie es aussieht muss ich Weihnachten wohl mal wieder alleine verbringen.", der Slytherin seufzte an dieser Stelle und verstummte.

Harry räusperte sich: „Aber du bist doch gar nicht alleine, ich bin bei dir."

Dracos Gehirn verarbeitete gerade die Information, die er bekommen hatte. /Potter hat ja wirklich Recht, ich verbringe Weihnachten nicht alleine, auch wenn es Potter ist. Mein Gebet wurde also erhört, Draco schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte.

Er sah Harry mit seinen grauen Augen an und seufzte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Harry zunickte.

Harry grinste ihn schief an, schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor ihnen erschien ein Kuchen, den beide gierig verschlangen.

Doch jeder Tag endet mal und so auch dieser Weihnachtstag. Irgendwann klickte die Tür und sprang auf, aber keiner der beiden hatte es bemerkt, sie waren schwer vertieft in einer Unterhaltung über die Schule und Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nicht so unwissend in Zaubertränke war, sondern einfach nur Praxisschwierigkeiten hatte.

„Weißt du Potter... Ich glaube dir fehlt nur jemand, der dir die Praxis erklärt.", schnurrte Draco und klimperte mit den Augen, nicht wissend, was er dabei auslöste.

„Ähm", Harry kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf, seine Wangen hatten einen leichten rot Ton angenommen und er dachte nur noch, wie niedlich Draco aussah. Doch diese Gedanken brachten ihn immer mehr zum Erröten. /Zum Glück ist es dunkel., dachte Harry.

Draco dagegen bemerkte nichts von dem, was in Harry vorging. Irgendwie fand er, sollte er sich revanchieren, da Harry ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte. „Du Potter? Soll ich dir vielleicht ein wenig Nachhilfe geben? Ich meine nur wenn..."

Die Wangen des Gryffindors brannten, aber Harry nickte schnell.

„Hey! Die Tür ist ja wieder auf.", versuchet Harry seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Draco der dies allerdings schon bemerkt hatte, war innerlich enttäuscht, dass die Tür aufging, er hatte sich seit langem mal nicht einsam gefühlt, er seufzte leise fast lautlos uns stand auf, denn er hätte keine Erklärung gehabt länger zu bleiben. Aber nicht nur der Blonde sondern auch Harry stand auf.

„Nun ja. Ähm... bis dann.", verabschiedete sich Draco.

Harry nickte wieder „Ja, bis dann. Gute Nacht!", wünschte Harry und wollte an Draco vorbei gehen. Leider waren seine Schnürsenkel aufgegangen, weswegen er strauchelte und nach vorne fiel. Es ging alles so schnell und Harry erwartete schon den harten Aufprall, aber irgendwie stoppte ihn etwas anderes.

„Fall nicht!", meinte Draco, als er mit einer schnellen Reaktion zupackte und Harry schließlich im Arm hielt. Er grinste den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Harry spürte den warmen Körper des Slytherin und sah dazu dieses sagenhafte Grinsen. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht warum er auf einmal so verschüchtert war, aber er wusste sehr wohl, dass sein Gesicht wohl die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate hatte und Draco, dies wohl auch bemerkt hatte.

„Ähm Potter, warum bist du denn so rot?"

Harry knotete sich aus Dracos Armen, grummelte etwas vor sich her und verschwand nun endgültig in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco grinste noch immer, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry Potter so eine interessante Persönlichkeit ist und nicht nur einfach der war, der Voldemort getötet hatte. Für Draco war Harry Potter ab heute ein Weihnachtsengel. Der ein Gefühl in ihm auslöste, dass er noch nie gespürt hatte.

Die Zeit verging langsam und zäh für Draco, da er immer noch als einziger Schüler von Slytherin in Hogwarts war, er hatte auch Harry nicht mehr wieder gesehen. Am heutige Abend veranstalte Dumbledore eine Sylvesterfeier, weswegen die meisten Schüler auch wieder kommen würden, aber Draco wusste, dass keiner der Slytherins da sein würde.

Nichts desto trotz machte er sich am frühen Nachmittag auf ins Bad, um zu duschen und sich herzurichten. Er summte leise, als das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte. Er griff nach seinem Apfel-Karamell Duschgel, drückte auf die Flasche und seifte sich mit dem Gel ein.

Nach dem Duschen suchte sich Draco seine Kleidungsstücke zusammen, eine blaue Jeans und ein weißes Knitterhemd lagen ziemlich eng an seinem Körper. Danach schnappte er sich seine Bürste und widmete sich eine ganze Stunde lang der Pflege seiner Haare, damit sie später auch ja seidig und glatt auf seine Schultern fallen würden. Er seufzte ab und an, als er an sein Weihnachten zurück dachte, es war das erste seit einer Ewigkeit, dass ihm wirklich gefallen hatte.

Als er endlich fertig war, war es bereits später Nachmittag und die Feier würde in wenigen Minuten anfangen, nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel und einem atemberaubendem Lächeln für sich selbst.

Draco schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes den Gang vom Kerker in die große Halle, vor dem Tor atmete er einmal tief ein und aus, griff nach der Klinke und drückte sie herunter. Der Slytherin betrat die Halle, niemand bemerkte es.

Das Essen kam und ging. Bis jetzt hatte er noch kein Wort gesprochen, da die einzigen Personen, die je mit ihm redeten nicht da waren, wie Blaise und Snape. Und Harry war umringt von einer Traube Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws.

Frustriert stand Draco an einer Ecke mit einem Butterbier in der Hand an dem er ab und an nippte. Seine Gedanken waren weit weg, die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und dann war es auch schon kurz vor Mitternacht. Dumbledore stand auf und hielt eine Rede:

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und natürlich Slytherin, schon bald ist das Jahr zu Ende und dann beginnt ein neues Jahr mit neuen Abenteuern. Für manche wird es anstrengend, einige werden uns verlassen. Neue Freundschaften werden entstehen, einige zerbrechen. Aber was soll ich lange reden, lasst uns nach draußen gehen und das Feuerwerk genießen!"

Die Menschenmenge stürmte nach draußen, aber Draco blieb in seiner dunklen Ecke stehen und seufzte. Er hatte sich diesen Abend ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Er hörte draußen lautes Zählen:

„10... 9... 8... 7..."

„6...", erklang eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr.

„5... 4... 3.."

Draco sah zur Seite und erkannte Harry neben ihm, mit zwei Gläsern Sekt in der Hand, eines reichte er ihm zu. Zusammen zählten sie zu Ende.

„2... 1... Frohes neues Jahr!", rief Harry aus, sowie alle anderen draußen.

„Tja nun...", räusperte sich Harry, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn.

„Nun meine Lieben, wie jedes Jahr müsst ihr jetzt euren Neujahrskuss austauschen!", lachte der Schulleiter schnappte sich McGonagall und gab ihr einen fetten Schmatzer auf den Mund.

Harry sah Draco in die Augen, der leicht erschrocken war, als er das von Dumbledore hörte. Aber es störte ihn nicht.

„Also dann sollten wir wohl...", fing er an.

„Ja.", antwortete Harry.

Sie kamen sich immer näher, standen schon eng aneinander. Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Noch schaute Draco Harry in die Augen, aber schon als sich ihre Lippen ganz zart berührten, schloss er sie. Eine seiner Hände verkeilte sich in des Gryffindors schwarzen Haaren. Der Druck wurde erhöht und dann spürte Draco plötzlich etwas heißes an seiner Unterlippe. Kurz schrak er zurück, betrachtete sich Harry der rot angelaufen war und sich verlegen wegdrehte. Aber Draco fasste all seinen Slytherin Mut, den es eigentlich gar nicht gab, zusammen. Er hatte seine Hand immer noch in Harrys Haaren, so zwang er den Gryffindor ihn anzusehen. Grau traf auf Grün und ihre Lippen trafen sich ein wieder und dieses Mal war es Dracos Zunge die an Harrys Unterlippe um Einlass bettelte. Harry gewährte es ihm sofort. Er erforschte jeden Winkel und prägte sich Harrys Geschmack ein. Danach lockte er die Zunge des Gryffindors in sein Reich, dass der Schwarzhaarige auch sofort leidenschaftlich erkundete.

Draco wurde ganz komisch dabei zu Mute. Er hatte so ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Nach ein paar Minuten trennten sich die beiden und blickten sich wieder in die Augen. Jetzt wusste der Slytherin, dass er von nun an nicht mehr allein sein würde.

Und Harry? Der wusste endlich, warum er Draco unbedingt hatte helfen wollen. Er lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

„Wollen wir uns das Feuerwerk zusammen ansehen?", fragte er.

„Schon, aber was sagen deine Freunde dazu?", fragte der Blonde unsicher.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, sie werden es schon verstehen."

Harry schnappte sich Dracos Hand und ging mit ihm zusammen nach draußen. Sie waren noch ungestört da alle dem fabelhaften Farbenspiel am Himmel folgten, außer vielleicht Dumbledore der ihnen zwinkert zunickte.

Das Feuerwerk dauerte noch ganze 10 Minuten an. Doch dann kam das, was Draco so sehr fürchtete.

„Malfoy? Was machst du hier?", keifte Ron, „Solltest du nicht besser in deinem Kerker hocken, wie Snape?"

Doch Hermine schlug Ron mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf „Idiot! Du siehst doch, dass er hier mit Harry sitzt und sich das Feuerwerk ansieht.", belehrte ihn Hermine.

„Autsch. Das tat verdammt weh!", grummelte Ron, schwieg aber weiterhin.

„Mine, Ron. Wie es aussieht hast du wieder alles durchschaut Mine. Ja, Klein-Potty musste mal wieder Held spielen!", lachte er über sich selbst.

Draco allerdings wurde ernst, sah Harry an, der Angst bekam. „Wage es nie wieder dich so zu beleidigen, das darf nur ich und sonst niemand!", grollte Draco fast liebevoll.

Ron rieb sich die Augen, da er absolut nicht hinterherkam. Hermine lächelte nur versonnen und kuschelte sich in Rons Arme.

Und Harry wurde rot und vergrub seinen Kopf an Dracos Hals, dort murmelte er etwas unverständliches.

Die Zeit verging, Draco und Harry lernten sich immer besser kennen und verliebten sich am Ende immer mehr in den anderen, doch gesagt hatten sie es sich noch nicht. Doch dies wollte der Slytherin ändern. Harry Potter und auch die anderen Gryffindors waren echte Freunde für ihn geworden und er verbrachte die Zeit meistens in deren Turm. Selbst in der Nacht vermag er es nicht mehr in die frostigen Kerker zu gehen. Nicht das es dort jemals kalt war, aber die Stimmung dort unten war eisig. Erst jetzt lebte er auf und empfand einen Sinn in seinem Leben. Aber er verbrachte auch lieber Tag und Nacht hier, weil ihm Pansy das Leben zur Hölle machte.

Draco lag in dem großen Himmelbett der Gryffindors, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und man konnte die Stimmen der anderen noch leise hören. Wohlig seufzte der Slytherin, als er auf Harry hinab sah, der friedlich schlafen auf seinen Beinen lag. Er strich ihm durch die schwarzen Haare. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut, an Pansys Reaktion.

Draco saß bei Harry, als die letzten aus den Ferien in Hogwarts eintrafen. Der Gryffindor hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Snape sah es zwar, aber da er Draco noch nie in seinem Leben so fröhlich gesehen hatte, sah er drüber hinweg und tat so, als ob alles so war wie immer.

Dann wurden die Türen der Halle aufgestoßen und Pansy Parkinson kam als erste herein, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, sowie Bullstrode und Nott. Die Slytherin sah sich um, scheinbar war sie auf der Suche nach jemanden, aber der Slytherintisch war leer und sie war zu arrogant, um an irgendeinen anderen Tisch zu gucken.

Draco gluckste freudig und gab Harry seinerseits einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Die Gryffindors grölten, da die meisten noch nicht wirklich kapiert hatten, was mit Draco und Harry los war.

Die Wangen des Gryffindors zierten ein sanftes Rot, da er in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich schüchtern war. Draco fand das so süß, dass er nicht anders konnte und ihn leidenschaftlich mit den Lippen in Besitz nahm.

Dann ging alles rasend schnell, in der großen Halle brach ein Stimmengewirr aus und ein Kreischen von der Slytherinseite her, ließ sie ihren Kuss unterbrechen. Parkinson war kreischend vom Stuhl gefallen, auf ihren fetten Hintern. Nun stapfte sie wie ein wildgewordenes Rhinozeros auf sie zu. Sie schnaufte und nur unverständliche Worte kamen heraus.

Draco schlang seinen Arm um Harry. Er war verkrampft, was Harry wohl bemerkte und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Der Blonde holte tief Luft, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Hallo Parkinson.", grüßte er sie.

„Draaaaciiiiiiiiiiiii! Was soll das? Was... was machst du h...hier mit POTTER?", spie sie aus.

„Ich sitze bei meinem Freund und esse.", antwortete er ruhig, obwohl sein Innerstes tobte.

Sie schnaufte: „Das wirst du bereuen!"

„Ich werde bei dir bleiben, soll kommen was wolle.", wisperte Draco in Harrys Ohr küsste ihn auf die Lippen und legte sich nun auch zum Schlafen hin.

Früh am Morgen, als die anderen noch schliefen , schlich sich Draco hinaus, er wollte noch etwas in Hogsmeade erledigen. Als er so den zugeschneiten Weg entlang schlenderte mit einer weißen Rose in der Hand, sah er wieder die kleine Kirche. Er musste einfach noch mal hinein gehen, es war wie ein innerer Zwang.

Der Altarraum hatte sich nicht verändert. Er sah das Kreuz hängen und dankte Gott im Stillen für seine Hilfe. Dazu setzte er sich einige Minuten auf eine der vielen Bänke. Draco sah im Augenwinkel, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Er wandte seinen Kopf und erkannte den Mönch vom letzten Mal, Martin.

„Guten Morgen mein Junge, wie ich sehe, bist wieder gekommen.", sprach er ihn an.

Draco nickte.

„Du siehst fröhlich aus, ist irgendwas geschehen?", fragte Martin weiter.

Draco nickte heftiger. „Ich wollte Ihnen danken, für Ihre Hilfe. Mein Leben hat einen völlig neuen Sinn erhalten und dieser Gott hat mein Gebet erhört."

„Das ist schön."

„Nun ich muss dann wieder los.", verabschiedete sich Draco mit einem Nicken.

„Lebwohl, Draco!"

„Nein, nicht Lebwohl sondern auf Wiedersehen! Ich muss Ihnen doch noch meinen Schatz vorstellen. Er ist einfach ein wunderbarer Mensch!", träumte Draco.

Martin begleitete ihn zur Tür, rief ihm noch hinterher, dass er seinen Freund sehr gerne kennen lernen wollte.

Dracos Augen strahlten in einem reinen grau, er klopfte an das Porträt und wartete, dass ihm jemand öffnete, zwar kannte er das Passwort, aber sein Auftritt sollte perfekt sein. Er kontrollierte noch kurz seine Kleidung und Haare, bevor das Bild der fetten Dame aufschwang.

Es war Ron der aufmachte. Er sah Draco verwirrt an, fragte ihn warum er nicht so rein gekommen sei. Da erblickte der Rothaarige die weiße Rose in des Blonden Hand. Seine Augen wurden groß und er stotterte:

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Draco das ist eine weiße Rose, du weißt doch sicherlich was die bedeutet? Natürlich weißt du das...! Du willst wirklich? Ich meine, damit bindest du dein Leben an Harrys!"

Draco lächelte. „Ich weiß Ron, ich weiß."

Ron nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn vorbei, er zeigte auf das Sofa, auf dem Harry zusammen mit Hermine saß. Draco atmete ein und aus, fasste seinen ganzen Slytherin Mut zusammen und ging auf ihn zu.

„Draco? Wo warst du heute morgen?", fragte Harry, der ihn schon vermisst hatte.

Hermines Augen wurden groß, als sie die weiße Rose in Dracos Hand sah. Sie schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und bekam ganz feuchte Augen vor Rührung.

Der Slytherin räusperte sich, er kniete sich vor Harry auf den Bode. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen und wusste, dass er das Richtige tat.

„Harry Potter. Ich schenke dir diese weiße Rose als Zeichen dafür, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich will dich nie wieder missen. Ich war noch niemals in meinem Leben so glücklich wie mit dir. Ich liebe dich und möchte mein Leben lang mit dir verbringen.", sprach Draco leicht stockend.

Harry sah Draco an, ein Klos steckte in seinem Hals fest und er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte oder gar machen. Doch Draco hielt ihm die Rose hin, die der Gryffindor mit einem Aufschluchzen annahm. Er sprang dem Slytherin nun in die Arme und küsste ihn fast besinnungslos.

„Die Rose wird so lange blühen wie meine Liebe zu dir.", wisperte Draco ihm ins Ohr.

Ende


End file.
